The present invention relates generally to laser light and, more specifically, to laser light pumped by explosives.
Conventional lasers for scientific and manufacturing purposes are pumped by various means. Among these are flash lamps, electric discharge, chemical reactions, and direct electron beam collision. Each of these provides sufficient pumping for a relatively high laser output. However, most lasers output no more than a few hundreds of millijoules. Although this output is more than adequate for many applications, it is too low for most military applications. Additionally, conventional lasers require external power supplies. This complicates their use in the field.
Presently, laser weapons are being increasingly applied to military actions, including urban and low intensity conflict. Lasers are normally non-lethal and do not damage structures. They are capable, however, of disabling or confusing personnel and sensing devices such as are employed on tanks. Unfortunately, conventional lasers capable of performing such functions are not suited for use in the field by the individual soldier.
The present invention does have the capability of damaging or confusing such sensing devices, rendering them ineffective, and can be easily employed by the individual soldier without the need for external power sources. It accomplishes this through use of controlled explosives to pump the lasing medium inside a conventional shell casing.